


Love, Unending

by Tippytap



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, No Dialogue, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: "Were they like us? Did they love one another?""Yes. With passion. And unwavering devotion.""I love you. Above all else. Know that.""And I you. Fiercely... defiantly"
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Love, Unending

**Author's Note:**

> "Were they like us? Did they love one another?"
> 
> "Yes. With passion. And unwavering devotion."
> 
> "I love you. Above all else. Know that."
> 
> "And I you. Fiercely... defiantly"

Open mouths pressed, lightly, to skin always hungry for touch.  
Emotions bleeding through, explaining what words cannot.  
Hands, traversing the plane of the back, coming to rest on the hip and back of the neck. Pulling closer, needing contact, more.  
Lips parted, breathing the others exhalations.  
Head buried against the others neck, gasping against the skin.  
Fingers dancing, delighting at the freedom of touch.  
Promises, plans, and declarations, whispered quietly in the dark.  
Later.  
A nudge, a glance, a shared moment, the almost imperceptible brushing of fingers.  
All a reassurance, an affirmation of affection.  
Dedication.

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured this as AOS Spock and Kirk talking about the mindmeld that Kirk had with Spock Prime, and also the original versions of themselves. And how even though they are different people, the love is still the same.


End file.
